v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Termination Soul
The Termination Soul 'is a powerful evil soul created by Tamashi for his siblings and him to escape from the game V for Ventura, the soul itself was created many millennia ago as a companion and opposite to the Savior Soul. Creation & Discovery The Termination Soul was created alongside the Savior Soul as well as many other crafted souls by Tamashi long ago to keep balance alongside the Savior Soul within the world of V for Ventura. The Soul itself was made of malice and hate, becoming a purple soul with black spines protruding out of it, the spines itself dripping pure unimaginable pain and the soul corrupting it's user whenever absorbed. Both the Termination and Savior Souls were discovered by Cornelius Von Masterky in a cave on March 23rd, 1502 and documented because of it. After being discovered Cornelius attempted to obtain their powers but was overpowered by the influx of energy from the two souls and was catatonic for the rest of his natural life. Seize of Control In Late 2006, Nathan Martinez was summoned into V for Ventura by Tamashi, when he woke up he was now a new shadow being connected to Aiden 'Skull" Jackson known only as Gothic. In the Summer of 2007 Essence conducted research into the shadow realm as well as the Two Souls and upon finding the Termination Soul, decided to try and contain it, only for Gothic to obtain it and become a Termination God. Known Users of The Termination Soul and It's Powers * 'Aiden "Skull" Jackson '(''Briefly) * 'Aiden "Skull" Jackson '(Universe 5) * 'Aiden "Skull" Jackson '(Universe 26) * '''Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura ''(Universe 21)'' * Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura ''(Universe 22)'' * [[Blackjack Edward Ventura Jr.|'Blackjack Edward Ventura Jr.']] * Blackjack Ventura Jr. '(''Universe 26) * '''Cornelius Von Masterky * Essence Garcia Sanchez ''(Briefly)'' * Mavis "Arachne" Sanders ' * 'Nathan "Gothic" Martinez * Tamashi * Jackson Virgil Sanchez * Tylor Martinez '(''Power Within Blood) * 'Victoria Martinez '(Power Within Blood) Known Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's strength tenfold * '''Enhanced Speed: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's speed tenfold * '''Enhanced Durability: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's durability tenfold * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''The Termination Soul increases a user's reflexes tenfold * '''Necromancy: '''The Termination Soul gives the user the ability to raise the dead, creating an army that will serve the user at all times, also used by Tylor in 1000 Years Later to raise Gothic from the dead. * '''Conjuring: '''The Termination Soul gives the user the ability to create golems out of the rocks and stones from the world. * '''Terminator's Aura: '''The Termination Soul gives the user an aura of purple energy which has a multitude of uses. ** '''Termination's Blast: '''The user expels all the negative energy from the evil soul and sends out an explosive energy blast around themselves, blasting enemies away. ** '''Terminator's Shield: '''The user uses the evil energy from the Termination Soul to summon a shield in front of them to absorb attacks. ** '''Terminator's Armor: '''The user summons up all the evil energy from the Termination Soul to create a powerful defensive armor around themselves. ''' ** '''Termination Dome: '''The user summons up all the evil energy from the termination soul to form a dome around themselves, can be made out of pure energy or out of materials from the surrounding area. * '''Soulless Infection: '''The Termination soul gives the user the ability to infect other souls with its powerful evil. * '''Tentacles of Termination: '''The Termination Soul gives the user the ability to summon tentacles from the user's back, these tentacles can change their length and width at will. * '''Nervous System Shutdown: '''The Termination Soul shutdowns the user's nervous system, making them feel no pain at all. * '''Regeneration: '''The Termination Soul can regenerate the user's limbs as well as any part of their body, including skin, blood, muscle, and bones, as long as the soul is intact and part of the body it can regenerate the user. * '''Termination Spines: '''Due to the black spines protruding from the Termination Soul, users of the soul can summon black spines made of pain and malice, used mainly by Edward Detriments * '''Insanity: '''The Termination Soul slowly drives the user insane as they use the soul * '''Soulless Blood: '''The Termination Soul gives the user black blood Category:V for Ventura Category:Souls Category:Items Category:Paraphernallia